bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkaku Madarame
is the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. His Captain is Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearance Ikkaku is a bald man, and is in fact made fun of by a lot of people, especially 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, who calls him either "cue ball" or "pachinko-head" (as a result of her fondness for giving people nicknames or when he questions her direction skills). He often insists that he's not bald and his head is "shaven" while it is painfully obvious that it isn't. As a result of the constant ridicule he gets, Ikkaku is very self-conscious about his baldness to the point where he will threaten anyone that points it out. Ikkaku's bald scalp is very reflective when seen under the sun, causing the members of the 8th and 11th Divisions to mistaken it as a full moon in one of the omake segments, much to his chagrin. He also has distinctive small red markings near his eyes. Unlike most Shinigami, Ikkaku doesn't wear tabi with his sandals on. The only other person who doesn't wear tabi is 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Personality In terms of his attitude, Ikkaku is a viewed as a stereotypical 11th Division member — violent, fight-loving, and rude; This has been noted by Tetsuzaemon Iba, among others. He loves fighting so much that he's unwilling to travel anywhere without a sword, resorting to carrying a wooden one when posing as a student at Ichigo Kurosaki's school. However, Ikkaku does have a sense of loyalty and responsibility unlike many of the lower-ranked 11th Division members and is fiercely loyal to his captain, to whom he wants to die under his command. Ikkaku shares many personality traits with his division's captain, Kenpachi Zaraki; This explains why they seem to have so much respect for each another. Ikkaku considers fighting fun, just as his captain does, and tries to get as much "fun" as he can out of his opponents, so much so that he would take deadly risks to drag out the fight for as long as possible. He also shares Kenpachi's penchant for limiting his skills in order for fights to last longer (with the only difference being the fact that he chooses to do so by restricting the use of his Bankai whereas Kenpachi prefers the use of his power-sealing eyepatch given to him by the 12th Division). Like Kenpachi, Ikkaku is seen constantly smiling when engaging in a fight with a formidable opponent. And like all 11th Division members, he considers the only honorable battles to be those that are fought one-on-one and even the threat of death is not a reason to ignore this fact, believing that the winner is only to be determined when the other dies. He does consider surviving an otherwise lost battle good luck, as taught by his captain, and is also sensible enough to carry a blood-clotting ointment in the hilt of his Zanpakutō. Ikkaku is one of the few Shinigami in Soul Society who is referred to by their given name instead of their family name, a rarity amongst them, but seemingly more common between members of the 11th Division. So far, only 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and 11th Division Member Makizō Aramaki have called him "Madarame". Ikkaku appears to be one of only two characters who are left-handed, the other being Uryū Ishida. However, he's also ambidextrous, like 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and Lisa Yadōmaru, as evidenced when he switches his Zanpakutō in his right hand during his battle with Edrad Liones, along with using his sword's sheath as a secondary weapon in the bout. History and is lectured to become stronger.]] .]] Not much is known about Ikkaku's history, but it is likely that he had been in the 11th Division ever since becoming a Shinigami; The anime gave a much clearer explanation to this when Ikkaku joined the 11th Division after hearing the news that Kenpachi Zaraki was its new captain. During Renji Abarai's time in the 11th Division, Ikkaku was Renji's senpai and taught him how to fight. During his earlier years, Ikkaku has already shown interest in fighting. Like Renji, Ikkaku came from the streets of Rukongai. At some point, he met Yumichika Ayasegawa, and the two became friends. They would later have an encounter with Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi before they entered Seireitei. Kenpachi and Ikkaku fought; Kenpachi easily defeated Ikkaku and nearly killed him. When he asked Kenpachi why he did not kill him, Kenpachi replied that if he killed Ikkaku now, he would never get another opportunity to fight Ikkaku again. He then told him not to seek death, but to consider himself lucky for not having died. The encounter is Ikkaku's main reason for staying in the 11th Division, as he wants to continue serving under Kenpachi and might not get a chance to fight him again otherwise. Synopsis Soul Society arc Ikkaku and Yumichika are the first to encounter Ichigo Kurosaki; while Ganju Shiba runs and Yumichika chases after him, Ikkaku is left to fight Ichigo. Although they are mostly evenly matched, Ichigo comes out with the victory and heals his wounds with an ointment that Ikkaku carried on him. Out of respect, Ikkaku tells Ichigo where to find Rukia, and to be wary of Kenpachi Zaraki. While recovering from his injures at the 4th Division's headquarters he is interrogated by Mayuri Kurotsuchi to whom he tells no details of his fight. When Kenpachi arrives at the scene, Ikkaku tells him about Ichigo's power and remarks that he will keep getting stronger. When the 11th Division decides to help Orihime Inoue, they are meet in resistance by the Captains of the 7th and 9th Division, along with their respective lieutenants. Ikkaku is left to fight against Tetsuzaemon Iba, but a victor is not decided. Bount arc During the Bount arc Ikkaku, along with Yumichika, leads the 11th Division after the Bounts invade Soul Society. Ikkaku attempts to fight Maki Ichinose after sensing his reiatsu, unaware of his identity since he is invisible, but does not get to actually fight him. Kenpachi notes after Maki's escape from Ikkaku that the intruder is a coward to fight that way. Kenpachi eventually finds and defeats Maki himself. Arrancar arc During the Arrancar arc, Ikkaku along with Yumichika, Renji, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Rukia are part of the advanced force led by Captain Hitsugaya. When Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez leads the second attack on the real world, Ikkaku is left to fight one of his Fracción, Edrad Liones. The two begin to duel fairly evenly, surprising Keigo Asano with their speed. Edrad is, however, easily overpowered by Ikkaku's unique style of fighting using both his zanpakutō and sheath. Analyzing his fighting style, Edrad realizes the attacks of his blade come from his right hand, while the left defends using the zapakutō's sheath, and he thinks he now has the upper hand. Unfortunately for him, Ikkaku is ambidextrous, causing Edrad to be left vulnerable as he switches the sheath and slashes Edrad's face, breaking the remains of his mask in two. During their fight, Ikkaku goads Edrad into unleashing his zanpakutō (not knowing that Arrancar release their zanpakutō in an entirely different manner to those of Shinigami) and Edrad releases his zanpakutō. Edrad's Resurrección increases his reiatsu dramatically, overwhelming Ikkaku with ease, even when the he uses his Shikai. Ikkaku is then told by the Arrancar to give up gracefully, as there is no need for him to be beaten into nothing. Ikkaku however manages to block his fist, breaking Hōzukimaru and pushing him to the limit. to Edrad.]] Realizing that since the others are in similar fights and won't notice, Ikkaku tells Edrad to be quiet, and promise not to tell anyone about what he is about to see, to which he then releases his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, and begins making successful cuts in Edrad's arms only to have his Bankai blown away with a crack in the blade. Ikkaku then begins to swing around his Bankai, and when Edrad realizes that his reiatsu is rising, Ikkaku explains that Hōzukimaru is, in high contrast to himself, lazy and needs to be awoken, either through battle or by his current movements. Putting all of his strength into one final attack, Edrad does the same and both of the fighters collide in a large explosion. When the smoke clears, Ikkaku's Bankai shatters and he falls face first into the pavement. Afterward, both Ikkaku and Yumichika go to Keigo Asano's home as a part of an earlier agreement for saving him from the Arrancar. Although Keigo, at first, tries to get them thrown out, hoping his sister, Mizuho Asano was against it, she only praises his actions and even gives Ikkaku and Yumichika both clothes and food. It is revealed that this is because Mizuho has a thing for guys with "shaved heads." When Luppi leads the next invasion, he is forced to join in a group battle compromised of Yumichika, Rangiku and himself against Luppi. Ikkaku then spends the rest of his time in the living world staying, together with Yumichika in Keigo's apartment. Fake Karakura Town arc .]] .]] When Aizen along with his top three Espada attack Fake Karakura Town, he along with Yumichika, Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira are left to protect the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. After slaying some Hollows sent to destroy his pillar, Barragan Luisenbarn sends one of his Fracción, Choe Neng Poww, to fight him. Unlike the others who are successful in defending their pillars, Ikkaku is defeated as a result of the fight against Poww, who then destroys the pillar he was guarding. Poww thinks that Ikkaku is still hiding something from him, demanding him to show his true power. Ikkaku replies that even if he does have something left, he would not waste it on him. Before Poww can finish him off, Captain Sajin Komamura punches Poww and Iba stops more of the real town from appearing, Poww then sends Komamura flying a considerable distance away with a single punch. Poww then uses his Resurrección, Calderón. This cause Iba to grab Ikkaku and run, stating that they're no match for someone who just sent his captain flying. Fortunately, Komamura flash steps back a few moments later with no injuries and intercepts an attack by Poww. Komamura then defeats a released Poww with his Bankai. After Poww is defeated, former member of the 11th division and 7th division lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba confronts Ikkaku for not using his Bankai and letting his pride get in the way of stopping the Arrancar. Iba tells Ikkaku after seeing his captain's Bankai that the difference between Sajin's and Ikkaku's Bankai is like night and day. Unlike Captain Komamura, Ikkaku chooses to hide his full power, but if he wants to do things his way, he must become stronger and win, even at the cost of his life. It then shows Komamura wiggling his ear, Iba and Ikkaku immediately notices he was standing right next to them. Komamura says not to worry, and that it seems he has something in his ears. This possibly hints that he overheard Iba and Ikkaku's conversation about how Ikkaku can use Bankai, but he chooses not to reveal anything. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc Ikkaku, along with all other Shinigami who had learned their Zanpakuto's name, is called to Sokyoku Hill under the belief Captain Yamamato called them. This is proven to be a trap set up by a rogue Zanpakuto spirit named Muramasa, who called them and had captured Yamamato. To make matters worse, Muramasa somehow "frees" all the Zanpakuto spirits from their spiritual bond with their Shinigami partners. The spirits then begin to attack the entire Seireitei. Later after hearing that Ichigo got his partner back, Ikkaku goes to Ichigo for answers. Together, they find Hōzukimaru. To prove to Ikkaku he is who he claims to be, the two of them do their "lucky dance" together. While Hōzukimaru agrees to fight one-on-one, Hōzukimaru quickly takes control of their battle with his Bankai. Fortunately, but to Ikkaku's dismay, the Onmitsukidō appears and drive Hōzukimaru away. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being ranked as 3rd seat officer in his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-captain level. According to Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku is the 2nd strongest man in the 11th Division. It is unclear whether this explicitly means that he is stronger than any other male in the division (excluding Kenpachi) or whether he is the second strongest person in the division (surpassing Yachiru, the female lieutenant). However, his mastery of this skill is great enough that Renji Abarai begged Ikkaku to train him. Ikkaku has even achieved the Bankai of his zanpakutō, putting him at a level beyond most of Soul Society's lieutenants. However, Ikkaku intentionally hides this fact from everyone, with the exception of those he trusts to keep it a secret. The reason he does so is to stay in the 11th Division under Kenpachi, since he believes he might be promoted or forced into becoming a captain if anyone else knew. The advantage of this secrecy is that it allows him to travel to the world of the living without his power level being placed under a limit, as is required for all captain and lieutenant level Shinigami. In fact, during the second Arrancar assault, Ikkaku was the first to defeat his Arrancar opponent in his released form (and second Arrancar period) after he unleashed his zanpakutō's Bankai - a feat that required the other Shinigami to relinquish the limiters over their powers in order to fight more effectively. Ikkaku uses his sheath with his sword when he fighting, he can quickly switch the sheath and the sword from hand to hand. (The sheath is the part of the Zanpakutō, so it regenerates as well) Flash Steps Expert: Ikkaku has been seen using Flash Steps frequently, though he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents; this way he can fight more. High Spiritual Power: Sometime before the main storyline but after years in the Shinigami Academy, Ikkaku learned Bankai. At this time he was already at lieutenant level fighting ability, since he always sparred with Iba, the 7th Division lieutenant. Ikkaku's power level increased on a scale of 5-10 afterward, making him much more powerful. In fact his Bankai release created a huge amount of reiatsu, which appeared as a giant whirlwind coupled with purple electricity. His entire body glowed bright red as he faced Edrad in this form. Enhanced Strength: Ikkaku obviously possesses a high level of strength, as he was able to block a punch from Edrad Leones in his released state, even when severely injured. Several of his enemies also comment to the strength of his blows. Enhanced Endurance: Ikkaku has been shown to have an incredibly high endurance. In his first fight against the Arrancar Edrad Liones, who had released his zanpakutō, Ikkaku was losing with ease against an Arrancar even when the he uses his Shikai. Ikkaku is then told by the Arrancar to give up but he fights back and after using for the first time his own Bankai he won against the Arrancar. In another fight with Arrancar Choe Neng Poww. Ikkaku was losing poorly, even his Shikai was completly destroyed, yet he wanted to fight regardles. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Before he became a Shinigami, Ikkaku was always roaming around looking for fights. He won against everyone he fought even when he did not use a sword. Ikkaku had to fight with his hands against his opponents since not all of them had a sword, and upon seeing his strength most people fled from him. Master Spearman: Ikkaku's zanpakutō is a spear-type weapon while in Shikai form, Ikkaku uses it perfectly against other sword-type weapons. Zanpakutō Hōzukimaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Hōzukimaru (spirit). .]] : It appears like any regular zanpakutō when sealed. Madarame does hide a small vial of healing ointment in the base of the hilt, though. Hōzukimaru's crossguard is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end. Hōzukimaru's sealed form enables Ikkaku to employ it in battle as a normal weapon, with its sheath being wielded in his other hand to serve as a secondary weapon. Ikkaku has shown to be very proficient at how he wields his zanpakutō's sealed form, which leaves both his Shikai and Bankai as his "trump cards". *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Hōzukimaru's Shikai is unusual in that Ikkaku slams Hōzukimaru's hilt (and sometimes its pommel) into its sheath to activate it when saying the command phrase. Once activated, Hōzukimaru takes on the form of what initially appears to be a naginata (spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also has a red horsehair tassel.Bleach manga, Chapter 87, page 15 While it does technically function as such, it is also a three section staff, which surprises opponents when they first attack. Ikkaku uses the command to separate the sections, after which the sections can independently reconnect and separate again at will. *'Bankai': : It keeps the three-section theme but loses its yari properties. Instead, it is merely three over-sized weapons connected by an equally large chain. To activate it during his battle with Edrad, Ikkaku slams the two broken pieces of his Shikai back into the spear-form and says Bankai. Ikkaku's two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade.Bleach manga, Chapter 205, page 4-5 Despite all three weapons being of near-ridiculous proportions, Ikkaku wields them easily. Ikkaku usually holds one blade in each hand and lets the central portion "float" behind him, though he will occasionally spin the entire configuration about using the center handle as a pivot. :Bankai Special Ability: Ikkaku's Bankai, like his Shikai, is quite unusual. Aside from the increase in power, his Bankai offers no special abilities and no special defense properties. While quite capable of injuring opponents, the weapons are easily damaged. To make up for this, Ikkaku's Bankai gets increasingly more powerful as the fight drags on. After he performs his Bankai, the dragon crest will slowly fill in with crimson dye as Ikkaku's Spiritual Pressure rises. It fills faster when he spins Hōzukimaru with the center handle. Ikkaku comments that his zanpakutō is actually very lazy in battle (in stark contrast to Ikkaku himself) and needs to be woken up through causing or receiving injury; which would explain its ability to accumulate attacking power the longer the fight extends. When the crest is completely filled, Hōzukimaru is at its full power. However, the force of unleashing so much power can leave his Zanpakutō's edge brittle afterward. Ikkaku has not used his Bankai as frequently as he should be (as Iba points out), since he does not want anyone to know about it; because of this, the full extent of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru has yet to be seen. Trivia *Ikkaku does not wish to have anyone know of his Bankai, as he wishes to fight and die under Kenpachi's command. He knows that if anyone were to know of his Bankai, he would most likely be promoted to Captain, and thus, no longer be under Kenpachi's command. *The only ones who have seen Ikkaku's Bankai are Yumichika Ayasegawa, Keigo Asano, possibly Renji Abarai, and Tetsuzaemon Iba, who reprimands Ikkaku for not using his Bankai during the Battle of Karakura. Captain Sajin Komamura told Iba not to worry after his conversation about Bankai, saying, "My senses seem to be failing me today," implying that he heard them talking about Ikkaku's Bankai, but would not acknowledge it. In the second movie, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto also see Ikkaku use his Bankai. However, this is not to be considered canonical, at least until the current story arc ends. In a similar vein, during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc , Soifon, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jushiro Ukitake and Ichigo Kurosaki witness his Zanpakutō spirit using it as well, though whether they know it is his Bankai is not yet known. *Ikkaku has only been shown using Bankai one time within the manga and anime; it is only shown once again in the second movie (Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion). *The two losses Ikkaku has suffered in battle are a direct result of his hesitation to release his Bankai, as seen during his battle against Ichigo and Poww. *Ikkaku is also the only member of the 11th Division known to achieve Bankai, as even his Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki has not yet achieved it (nor even knows his sword's name). Yachiru is never shown using her sword so the extent of her abilities are unknown. *During episode 63 of the series, when Ichigo decides to have another friendly fight with Ikkaku (with wooden swords), there is a scar that runs down the left side of Ikkaku's chest. This was a serious injury caused by Ichigo during their battle, and since then, it has never fully healed. This scar is then shown in the rest of his appearances where he is bare-chested, including but not limited to his fight with Edrad Liones, when he uses his Bankai, and episode 228. It even appears in most video games that feature his Bankai. This makes him the first character to obtain a permanent scar from a fight with Ichigo, the second being Grimmjow Jeagerjaques *His Zanpakutō is one of two to have a gauge, although only in its Bankai form. The other is Hanatarō Yamada's. *Both times that Ikkaku fought an Arrancar, his Shikai has broken. References Navigation de:Ikkaku Madarame es:Ikkaku Madarame Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male